


Hair

by hColleen



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Heavy BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hColleen/pseuds/hColleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitsune are vain, after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

Damaged hair? Damaged hair, indeed! Didn’t he understand that demon hair and human hair were not the same thing. Human hair was made of dead proteins excreted from cells in the scalp over long periods of time, subject to the stresses of the environment as well as those the human body experienced. Demon hair, on the other hand, was a more direct, living extension of the demon’s body, a more direct reflection of the demon. How dare he say damaged hair for what had to be the best kept hair any human ever had!

I picked up my brush again, carefully starting at the ends and untangling each and every knot, brushing up my hair until it shone and flowed down my back like liquid silk, so much smoother than any human hair ever would be, though not quite as nice as my hair when I was in my Youko form. That hair, the pure liquid silver silk, flowed more like water than gauzy fabric. Even the clothing I wore was crafted from my own energy and far finer and softer than anything humans could dream of making, finer even than silk, satin, or that fabric they called microfiber. All of them suffered and felt like sack cloth next to what I could craft from my youki.

I wondered if I could use some of my youki to smooth my human hair into the texture of demon hair, if I could make it flow like blood without having to spend the time currying it into smoothness only to have it tangle or fly away as soon as I was finished and moved away from the mirror. I twisted a lock around my finger. I could probably do it, if I tried to. I sighed, frowning.

“Kurama, what’s your problem?” Yusuke demanded from behind him.

Take Yusuke’s hair for example. His hair had, when he originally changed, been a reflection of Raizen’s personality. “Nothing,” I said, smiling at him.

“Bullshit. You’ve been staring at that fucking mirror for an hour, messing with your hair.” He crossed his arms over his chest, looking at me through narrowed eyes. “I’m going to talk to Koenma.”

“Why? What will Koenma do about my vanity?” I asked. “Vanity was a common ‘disease’ among kitsune, after all.”

“Now you’re trying to pull shit on me, Kurama? Really? Don’t you think I know you better than that?” He walked over and twisted my hair around his finger. “I know exactly what you’re thinking.”

I felt my body freeze into place, a part of my mind hoping, though I knew it would never happen, that he’d use my hair as a tool to control me, to humiliate me. “What am I thinking?” I asked, hoping my voice didn’t sound as breathless to him as it did to me.

“You’re thinking about Karasu,” Yusuke said, blunt as usual.

I raised an eyebrow at him. “Why would I be thinking about that old news?” I asked.

He did pull my hair then and I had to fight to keep back the gasp of pleasure. “Because he insulted your hair and you’re fucking around with your hair again.”

Disappointment swelled when he let go of my hair. “Yusuke,” I said, managing to keep how I felt out of my voice, “that was years ago.”

He narrowed his eyes at me. “And you still wonder what it would be like to fuck him,” he said. He moved closer to me, his hands going to the chair behind me, trapping me. “I sleep with you, Kurama. You talk in your sleep. I know what you dream about.”

I force myself to snort. “Just because my mouth forms words in my sleep does not mean that’s what I dream about,” I point out. “You talk about Mukuro,” I point out.

“No, I don’t,” he said, pulling away from me.

“Yes, you do. But, that’s beside the point,” I say, wondering if I should drug him to find out more about what he thought of Mukuro, since obviously he did and he wasn’t going to tell me.

He continued out of the door. “Yusuke,” I said, rising to follow him, “there’s no need to bother Koenma.”

He turned to face me again. “You’re going to tell me that you don’t play with your hair, thinking about his words?” he said. “Truth only, Kurama.”

“I don’t play with my hair,” I said.

“Right,” he said, turning away from me. I sighed, looking at the wall. I could have stopped him, I really could have, and then made him forget he’d even suggested going to Koenma, made him forget all about Karasu. But, even if I had wanted to, I couldn’t. Deep down, I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to stop him. I wanted what he was after so much that I could feel it throughout my whole body.

I turned back into our room, the room I’d joined him in once I was sure Shura could handle Yomi’s lands. He didn’t care for me, so why should I remain after I put him into power? Besides, Yusuke was a better fuck than Yomi ever had been and Shura ever would be. And, he seemed intent on proving it by bringing Karasu into the mix.

I couldn’t stop the soft moan that rose in my chest at the thought of Yusuke fucking Karasu while Karasu fucked me. Not that I’d give either of them the pleasure of seeing me just roll over and take it. They’d have to earn the right to abuse me that way, even though I wanted it so badly I’d provoke them into it if they didn’t try.

And I’d fucking kill Yusuke if he didn’t come back with Karasu.

“Kurama-sama,” came the obsequious voice of one of the pages from the door, bowing so low his nose was on the ground. “King Yusuke-sama has requested your presence. If you would be so very kind as to follow this lowly servant.”

“Why doesn’t he come here?” I ask, not expecting the little toady to answer as I move across the room.

“King Yusuke-sama asked that you leave your clothing in this room,” the little twerp said.

Glaring at the thing, I stripped, tossing the clothes carelessly on the bed. If Yusuke thought walking around naked would embarrass me, he was sadly mistaken. “Fine,” I said once I’d kicked my shoes under the bed. “Does King Yusuke-sama request anything else of his loyal servant?” I asked, mocking the toady’s tones and excessive use of titles for Yusuke.

“That is all he told this lowly one,” the servant said turning before rising and leading me through as many hallways as possible, at Yusuke’s instruction, I’m sure.

Not that I minded. I know I’m good looking and don’t mind flaunting it. Hell, I’d fuck in public, have fucked in public, for the sheer thrill of being watched and inspiring others to jack off or fuck others. Being desired was a glorious feeling. Almost nice as fucking, though nowhere near being in the middle of an orgy.

I’d have to convince Yusuke to host an orgy soon.

I could smell fire, though it was a different scent than the fire that accompanied Hiei. Hiei’s fire was pure, this one was tainted with what humans would call gunpowder, though it was much older and much deeper than that. I had to fight to keep myself from getting an erection that I could have used to destroy a wall with. No sense in showing up too excited, after all. I had to, at first, pretend to be reluctant. I took a deep breath and got my cock under control again.

The little toady opened the door and bowed again until his nose touched the ground. I could see it trembling and smell its fear. I breathed that scent in deep, and I wanted to play with it. Maybe later.

I walked into the room, noting it was rather dark. The only light came from the doorway and a couple of candles in wall sconces. I stepped in, my hands at my sides, but that didn’t feel right, so I clasped them lightly behind my back. “You called for me, Yusuke?” I said as the door closed behind me.

“You have no shame, do you?” Yusuke asked from deep within the shadows. My eyes were starting to adjust, faster than human, but still slower than full demon. I could see him standing in front of something that was dark, but with shadows and highlights from the candles that didn’t look like stone.

“Why be ashamed when I know I am beautiful to behold?” I ask.

A chuckle came from behind Yusuke and I knew he had Karasu, perhaps caged and warded, but Karasu was under that cloth.

“You are,” Yusuke allowed. “And proud and arrogant.”

I raised my chin. “Am I arrogant if my pride is warranted?”

“What is it you want most right now?” Yusuke asked, avoiding my baiting clumbsily.

And I wasn’t going to make it that easy for him. “What is it you think I want most, Yusuke?” I asked.

“I think you want most right now to be brutalized and fucked hard while I watch,” he said, his tone much harder than it had been.

Fucking gods, but I loved when he got dominant like that, not that he did, nor would I want it all the time. I preferred, normally, to do the fucking, but sometimes, to someone very strong… “Why do you say that?” I asked.

“Because you just got an erection so fast I’m surprised you’re still able to stand,” he said.

I glanced down at my traitorous dick, then back at him. “Are you just going to taunt me or is there a purpose to this interview?” I asked, raising my chin.

He stepped to the side and pulled away the cloth, revealing a cage, as I expected, and a very nude Karasu within it. He didn’t have a mask, but his hair was the lovely flowing black it had been when we first met. I noticed he was as hard as I was, too.

Yusuke did a couple of things to the cage and I could feel a wave of energy wash past me as the wards moved to the walls of the room. He then unlocked the cage, moving to the throne next to it. “You have the night,” he said, though whether he was talking to me or Karasu, I didn’t know, didn’t care.

Karasu left the cage, stalking lithely across the room, his feet gracefully leading his body. “So, you missed me, Kurama?” he asked and my eyes were draw to his lips.

“Missed you?” I asked, raising my chin though I couldn’t bring my eyes up to his, taking something away from the taunt. My eyes remained on his mouth until he’d moved far enough around me that I couldn’t without turning my head and I wasn’t going to give him that satisfaction. Instead, my eyes went to Yusuke. “And I suppose you’re just going to watch?”

Karasu’s fingers were in my hair as Yusuke replied, “For now. If I get bored, I’ll join in,” he said.

While I would have liked a bit more of an audience, just for the pure sexuality of it, I was very pleased with what I had. Karasu’s fingers had reached my scalp and he was drawing them back down, tugging on my hair as he did, only foreplay, nothing even close to what I was sure he could do. I knew he could scalp me, if he really wanted to.

“Then,” I said, looking out of the corner of my eyes trying to catch Karasu in my periphery, “I suppose we shouldn’t bore you, then. Or should we?”

Karasu seemed oblivious to our conversation. “Your hair is still damaged, Kurama,” he whispered in my ear, so close I could feel his breath on my ear and neck.

I shuddered. I couldn’t help myself. “It’s human hair, Karasu,” I pointed out.

He flipped up a lock, bringing it to where we could both see it. “Split ends, Kurama,” he said, brushing the tip of his finger over the ends. “You do not take care of your hair,” he said.

Now that was just annoying. I brought my hand down and back, intent on bringing it up through his body, as though I had a weapon. Instead, I grabbed his dick. “Your hair’s feeling a bit rough, too,” I said, squeezing hard.

He groaned and yanked on my hair so that my head went back. “You still have no respect for those stronger than you,” he growled out, pulling my hair so I had to look at him.

“You’re stronger than I am?” I asked, raising an eyebrow at him, taunting him. I knew very well that I had grown stronger since we fought in the tournament. “I killed you, if you’ll remember.”

His hand climbed my hair so his nails dug into my scalp. “I remember quite well,” he said, twisting my mouth closer to his, so close I could taste his breath, taste the gunpowder on it. “I also remember that I won the match.”

“By our definition, I won. We both knew it was a fight to the death and you died.”

He chuckled. “And, yet here I am,” he pointed out. “At your desire, at your need.” He glanced down my body. “And you’ve still got a firm grip on my dick.” With his other hand, he dragged his nails down my chest. “Let go,” he ordered.

Oh, hell no, he wasn’t going to get me to cooperate that easily. “Fuck off,” I said, squeezing tighter.

His hand went to my wrist, unerringly squeezing the bones together until I had to let go because my hand had gone numb. He then used my hair and my wrist to force me to walk over to the cage.

I worked my feet between his, making him stumble, not a lot, but enough that I could get my wrist away from him. I brought my elbow back, forcing him to let go of my hair to avoid being jabbed in the gut. I could feel tingling around my wrists and ankles. “Is that all you have?” I asked. I knew very well he was building up more youki around my limbs, but I also knew he wouldn’t, at least not yet, blow my limbs off. But, to be sure, I reached out to the seeds that had been scattered throughout the room, just grasses and weeds, a few more interesting ones, picked up on the shoes and feet of those who entered this room.

“Not at all,” he said and I could see his youki flowing from his body. It went right to my cock, wrapping around it, so that he had five binds on me, around each limb and my dick. He smirked at me, thinking he had me cowed.

I coaxed the seeds at his feet into life and they caressed his ankles. “Do you think you can destroy me before I can destroy you?” I asked, though it took much more breath than it should have. Air was scarce and I could barely keep myself from panting. My knees wanted to drop me to the ground so that I could open myself for him to fuck me hard, into the ground.

“I don’t think you want to,” he said. He caused his youki to shift.

I could feel it burning me and I moved, reluctantly, in the direction he wanted me to. Or, at least, I tried to make it look reluctant. He was intent on getting me to that cage. I glanced at Yusuke and he was watching us, relaxed, still fully clothed, the bastard. Karasu’s youki tightened around my dick.

“I don’t have your full attention,” he said.

I caused one of the grasses to climb his leg and wrap tightly around his dick. “I didn’t realize you were doing anything that required any attention,” I said as I caused the grass to twist along the full length of his cock. Oh, he had a very nicely sized dick, I had to say. I used that grass to jack him off a bit. He did the same to me with his youki and the threat that he might actually blow my cock off made me harder.

He narrowed his eyes at me and another fine line of youki extended from him to me, wrapping around my neck and the flowing into my mouth, attempting to gag me. “I demand your full attention while I am here,” he growled.

“With empty threats?” I asked around his youki. That was an interesting sensation, to feel as though I should be gagged, but to have nothing in my mouth.

He exploded a small burst of youki at the root of the grass holding his leg and strode across to me, grabbing the nape of my neck. “I do not make empty threats,” he snarled and shoved me, face first, into the cage that was suddenly much closer than I remembered it being.

I grunted as my body, and, more importantly, my face hit the bars. My cock missed, my hips taking the abuse of metal that still carried the charge of wards that had held Karasu. There was something else in them, though. “Fucking bastard,” I snarled, trying to push away, but found myself unable to move.

“I have learned a few things,” Karasu said, chuckling and twisting my hair around his hand, pulling it.

Since I couldn’t pull my cheek away from the bars, this hurt my scalp and my cheek. “Like how to scribe wards for kitsune?” I snapped, though I was more turned on now than I had been. To be restrained and tortured like this? I’d have to be sure to reward Yusuke with sex that left everything else I’d ever done to him in the dust.

Karasu dragged his nails down my back and I could feel them breaking the skin and the trickle of blood tickling down. “Oh, your little lover helped with those,” he purred in my ear.

If Yusuke fucking knew these damn wards, I was going to get an explanation as to why he hadn’t used them before, the asshole. “He’s not little, by any sense of the word,” I said, smirking as well as I could with one side of my face.

“Really?” Karasu asked.

I could feel him shifting behind me and then he thrust his cock into my body. I couldn’t hold back the scream that escaped at being entered so quickly, so suddenly, though there was a lot of pleasure and I almost came. I whimpered, I couldn’t hold it back, when he pulled out.

“He fucks you will, I see,” Karasu said. He left and I couldn’t see where he went, but I heard his voice, over where Yusuke was. “Let me see your dick,” he said to Yusuke.

My eyes widened. I hadn’t expected Karasu to be that blunt, but then, he had told me he intended to kill me without marring my face because he thought I was beautiful, so maybe it was just his way. I could hear Yusuke shifting and the sound of clothing hitting the floor.

“Impressive, isn’t it?” I said, unable to resist.

I heard Karasu hum softly. “Bui’s dick is more impressive,” he said.

Fuck, now I wanted to see Bui’s cock and maybe fuck with him, too.

“Kurama’s a slut,” Yusuke said.

I must have made a sound, though I couldn’t think what it was.

“I am well aware of that,” Karasu said. “He is a kitsune, after all.”

Then Yusuke fucking moaned, the bastard, and it sounded like Karasu was doing something particularly erotic to him. I tried to move, to shift, to see what was happening. Then that rat bastard of a king had the fucking audacity to sigh like he’d had the best fucking orgasm. Not cry out, fuck no, he only cried out when he wanted to come. When he came, he sighed on a moan and that sound came all the fucking way from his toes and was one of the most erotic sounds I’d ever heard and he was making that sound when I couldn’t see what the fuck was going on! Asshole, see if I ever fuck you again!

And how the fuck did Karasu get him off that quickly! And why! He was there to fuck me!

Before my thoughts could go any farther, something stung against my back. It was too quick, it almost felt like a whip, but then the scent of gunpowder filled my nose. I groaned, then tried to pull away. I wasn’t going to be taken that easily. But, every time his energy touched my back and exploded, very whip like, I stilled and moaned before I could start fighting again. I could feel blood dripping down my back, could hear it plopping on the ground. I needed release, needed more of what he was doing.

Then, he thrust back in to me. I screamed again and again when his energy tore at the skin on my arms and legs and his hands pulled my hair, threatening to pull the skin off my face where the wards on the bars held it tightly. I screamed aloud because I could, I screamed until my voice gave out on me and still he fucked and abused my body. I screamed and screamed, even though I had no voice left, the freedom of it stealing everything from me, stealing my whole being, down to the tips of my fingers and toes. I screamed and gave myself over to pain and pleasure.

Karasu gave both in overflowing measure. He fucked me hard, his thrusts threatening to break my hips. His energy tore at my skin from my neck down, even around my dick. The only place his energy didn’t touch was my face and the way he pulled my hair threatened to do that for him.

The illusion was perfect, even Yusuke was silent, letting me have this, letting me be destroyed utterly.

Karasu thrust me hard into the bars of the cage, forcing them into my skin and I could feel blood trailing along my skin from more wounds. I heard him grunt and groan, his body quivering against min and then his energy around my dick exploded, just far enough away that it didn’t take my cock off, but so temptingly close.

I came, unable to hold back any longer, unwilling to. In this dream, I belonged to Karasu and he had ordered me to come.

Were it not for the wards holding me to the bars, I would have fallen to the ground. My limbs trembled. Blood coursed from where my cheek had torn from the pressure of Karasu pulling my hair and thrusting me into the bars.

He leaned forward and licked at my shoulders, lapping blood from my skin. I couldn’t help but moan and he continued, pulling my hair to the side, gently this time, and licking down my back and arms, lapping up every drop of blood that remained on my skin. By the time he had worked his way down to my ankles, which surprised me he went that low, I was ready to come again.

He pulled away from me. “Yusuke,” he said.

Yusuke came over and entered the cage where I could see him out of the corner of my eye. “Yes?” he said, looking over my shoulder at Karasu.

I moved my eyes so I could see Karasu on the other side.

“I want to fuck you while you suck him off and I destroy the rest of his skin,” he said.

I shuddered and groaned, looking back at Yusuke, willing him to do this.

Yusuke smirked. “I want you to use some fucking lube with me. I don’t like it that raw, even with him and your dick is bigger than his,” he said.

“Thanks,” I said dryly.

Yusuke tossed a bottle though the bars and I could hear Karasu walking around then saw him, barely, behind Yusuke. “I didn’t say he used it better,” the asshole had the audacity to say.

“If you could actually say that, I’d have to wonder what else you’ve been up to,” I said. “And who else you’ve fucked.”

“Hiei’s dick fits better in my mouth,” Yusuke said as he knelt and took my dick in his mouth.

Were it not for the wards, I would have slapped him stupider. Then, he found that one spot he always attacked with his tongue because it made me want to melt.

Karasu smirked at me. I could feel him wrapping a thread of energy around my cock. “You cannot come until I say you can,” he said. He knelt, stroking his dick and lining it up with Yusuke’s ass. I could just see the glisten of lube before he shoved it in quickly to the hilt.

Yusuke screamed, my cock still in his mouth, then wrapped his lips around it again and sucked hungrily. With his teeth against the crown of my cock, holding the head in his mouth, he said, “I like the feel of energy when I’m sucking you off.”

“Then learn how to do it,” I said, my words turning into a scream as pain blossomed in my chest. I felt Yusuke’s mouth, his whole body, thrust along my cock, closer to my body, until he was forced to deep throat me. Good thing I made him practice that, I thought, or tried to. The pleasure of Yusuke’s mouth and the pain of Karasu’s energy tearing my skin from my body twisted into the most glorious feeling I had ever experienced. I wanted to fall back, to revel in it forever, but I couldn’t move from the bars.

I lost track of time, of everything except the amazing and overwhelming sensations that coursed through me. If I were human, I might have been worried about infection or recovering or some practical bullshit like that, and it would have taken away from the gloriousness I was enjoying. But, I was a demon. I had defied death more times than I could count, even things that should have definitely killed me had failed. I would survive this, no matter what happened, and that gave me the freedom, the glorious ability to just fucking enjoy it.

The only skin that hadn’t been torn by Karasu’s energy was my cock. Everywhere else, I bled and I could feel the loss in the way my head spun.

“Now,” Karasu whispered, his energy flaring then leaving my cock as Yusuke sucked like his life depended on it and I heard Karasu grunt in release.

I had no choice, I was his creature. I came, hard, screaming silently, eyes wide, as the world collapsed around me and went black.

When I came to myself again, Karasu was straddling one leg, Yusuke the other, both of them sucking blood from my fingers, looking as though it was the most glorious thing they’d ever tasted. I could see that my skin had mostly recovered, thanks to my being a demon and away from the wards, but the blood hadn’t fully been replaced yet. I was still weak, but wonderfully replete, unneeding or wanting of more.

When they saw I was awake, Yusuke’s eyes were full of compassion, concern, pleasure, and a certain smugness that defined him, very complex eyes, his. Karasu’s were just full of smug pleasure at having me under his power.

“If you want more, fuck him,” I croaked, my voice ragged, ill used, not recovered yet.

Karasu leaned over, pressing my hand to my shoulder. “I will come again, when you desire me,” he said.

I shuddered, despite myself, I knew I’d want him again.

He rose and I watched him, watched his body, the flow of his hair, the way his legs and arms moved, the motion of his ass. Yes, I’d want him again. But it would be quite some time.

He went into the cage without prompting, without a fight, and closed the door. The energy of the wards coursed through me again as they returned to the bars. They moved inward, even closer, until they tore the air and Karasu passed through into the Meikai.

I shuddered and Yusuke laid on top of me, caressing me, comforting me, petting me. I leaned into him, using what little energy I had left to do so.

“Is that what you wanted?” he asked softly, caressing my hair gently, catching on small knots and shifting his fingers to avoid pulling.

I nodded, my throat too sore to speak any more.

“Will you tell me plainly next time you want him?” Yusuke asked, a thread of command in the question.

I hesitated, some part of me wanting to say no, that part that had absorbed some of the mortal hang-ups about sex, but that part never survived long under millennia of demon ethics. I nodded, shifting my hand over Yusuke’s waist.

He pulled me closer, wrapping his leg over mine, until we were as close as possible without fucking, and just held me.

I sighed. This was exactly what I needed, what I wanted. I closed my eyes and drifted off to a genuine sleep while Yusuke held me. For someone who had known nothing about sex when we first met, not really, he had become a wonderful partner, gentle or harsh, always concerned for my well-being, always willing to explore, to test both our limits, always tender afterwards. He was the best lover I’d ever had, even if he wasn’t the best sex. Karasu had just given me that, but Yusuke gave me love and I needed both.

With these surprisingly deep thoughts running through my mind, I fell asleep in Yusuke’s arms.


End file.
